


Getting the Picture

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Oh Yuri,” sighed Viktor. “Don’t you think we’re too old to be playing these games with each other?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, my life has been taken over by these ice skating gays, so I wrote this. Hopefully this isn't too OOC, but anyways, I'm trash for these two.

  
  


Thundering applause echoed in Yuri’s ears as he walked to the locker rooms. While the remnants of his  nerves had mostly calmed down, his post-victory high was just beginning. He did it. He found his Eros.

 

As far as the public knew, that sensual performance all stemmed from Yuri’s love of katsudon, and Yuri was glad to keep it that way. He’d surely die of mortification if anyone found out his true source of inspiration, the man he was actually skating for...

 

 The sound of a door opening jolted Yuri out of his thoughts.

 

“I’ll be done in a minute,” he said, thinking it was Takeshi, coming to tell him to hurry up.

 

“Why the rush Yuri?” came a voice that definitely did not belong to Takeshi.

 

“Oh, Viktor,” Yuri felt his face heat up, hoping that his less than platonic thoughts towards his coach wasn’t evident on his face. “I didn’t expect it to be you.”

 

“Evidently.” said the man, moving closer. “You did well out there Yuri.”

 

“Oh, um thank you?” said Yuri, feeling a bit confused. What’s with the sudden praise? Viktor hadn’t wasted any time in pointing out what he wasn’t satisfied with, right there on the rink.       

 

“Your performance was rather interesting today. I find it hard to believe that a katsudon was the inspiration for such _Eros…”_ he smirked, now standing directly in front of the other.

 

Yuri saw his life flash before his eyes. He figured it out! That’s it, his life was over. Viktor would surely be disgusted by him and leave. Perhaps he’d go back to Russia and coach Yurio instead, wanting to put as much space between them as possible.

 

“I- I don’t know what you mean,” he stammered, trying to salvage the situation, looking anywhere else but at him.   


“Oh Yuri,” sighed Viktor. “Don’t you think we’re too old to be playing these games with each other, hm?”

 

Yuri felt like he was going to combust, the heat that was slowly creeping its way around his entire body slowly engulfing him.

 

“Viktor I-” Yuri’s stuttered words were brought to a stop as Viktor gently tilted his head up, not giving him the chance to look away.

 

“Yuri,” he breathed, lips barely a few inches from the other’s. “If you don’t want this, if I’ve been misreading things, tell me to stop. Tell me to stop, and we can act as if this never happened.” Viktor’s hand travelled up Yuri’s face, tucking his hair behind his ear, as his bright blue eyes searched him, waiting for a response.

 

Yuri couldn’t look away, Viktor’s gaze holding him in place as effectively as a pin on a trapped butterfly. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, making the room spin around him. A small part of him wanted to run as far away from there as he possibly could, back to safety, back to a time when his heart didn't feel like it was going to beat its way out of his chest.  

 

But he couldn’t.

 

He knew he’d never forgive himself for passing up this opportunity. He’d been dreaming of this exact moment ever since his simple hero worship of Viktor grew into something more... _complicated_.

 

It was inevitable really. To be in such close proximity to his childhood idol (and later, crush) for these past few weeks, and said childhood idol’s lack of concern for personal space, the feelings that he had tried to stamp out when they first appeared, only grew and grew. He caught himself staring at the breathtaking Russian more times than he would admit, quickly averting his eyes maybe a second too late, when Viktor looked back at him. The bastard wasn’t making things easy for him either. It was almost as if they spent every waking minute together, at the rink, at home and of course, at the onsen. Yuri found himself asking any deity that would listen, what he did to be tested in this way. He felt equal parts blessed and cursed to be so constantly exposed to the other’s perfectly sculpted form that had since featured in a few of his more... _private_ moments.

 

“Yuri.”

 

Viktor’s voice brought him back to his current situation. The silver haired man was still looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response. Yuri took a deep breath, hoping to calm the thundering in his ears before speaking.

 

“Don’t” he whispered.

 

Viktor let out the breath he’d been holding, and he began to pull away, disappointment evident in his eyes. Seeing this Yuri quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him back in as he breathlessly said “Don’t stop.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You want this?” he asked softly, thumb brushing Yuri’s gloved knuckles.

 

“Yes yes Viktor. I’ve wanted this for so long, please just-” Yuri’s words were cut off once again as Viktor brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Yuri almost moaned, not out of sexual pleasure, but out of the sheer relief that the moment he’d been dreaming of was actually happening. His arms moved upwards, wrapping around the taller man’s neck as he let Viktor guide him through this.Sparks travelled down his spine as Viktor tilted his head up further, nipping slightly at his bottom lip before soothing the sting by lightly sucking on it. Yuri couldn’t help but open his mouth slightly, allowing Viktor access, which he gratefully accepted, sliding his tongue into the other’s warm cavern.

 

Yuri couldn’t help but let out a whine as Viktor slowly mapped the inside of his mouth, needing more from the silver haired man. He pulled him even closer, hands holding on to Viktor’s arms like he was drowning. Viktor smiled into the kiss, returning Yuri’s enthusiasm by bringing his hands down to rest on Yuri’s waist, fingers gently stroking, wishing that he came into contact with skin instead of the mesh of the other’s costume.

 

His lips were so warm and soft, Yuri was already addicted to his touch. He’d kissed people before sure, girls and guys both, but none of those experiences could measure up to this. How could he have gone 23 years without knowing how good kissing Viktor Nikiforov would feel?

 

After what could have been five minutes or five hours, the pair gently separated, a thin strand of saliva forming a bridge between their swollen lips. Yuri exhaled slowly, needing a moment to ground himself as they rested their foreheads together, eyes closed. As he opened them, his heart jumped at the sight of Viktor. The taller man looked wrecked, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy, breaths coming in short pants. Yuri figured that he must look the same, but he was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one affected by this.  They were silent for a bit, just breathing each other in, not wanting break the moment.

 

“So,” said Viktor, voice barely above a whisper. “How was it?”

 

“Oh,” answered Yuri, trying to remember how to speak. “It was- It was fine.”

 

“Just fine?” said Viktor, a smile dancing across his lips. “You wound me Yuri.”

 

“You know what I mean,” said Yuri looking away, cheeks flushed.

 

“Sorry,” he laughed. “You're cute when you're flustered, I can't help but tease you.” At Yuri’s irritated huff, Viktor simply pulled him in for a hug, burying his head in his neck.

 

“So I'm assuming that this isn't a one time thing?” he asked, voice muffled.

 

“I don't want it to be.” said Yuri, not wanting to seem too overly eager. “But if you do I underst-”

 

“Of course not. You fascinate me in more ways than one, Yuri. I knew that you’d be interesting, but now,” he stopped, pulling back to look into his eyes, needing him to understand that he meant every word he said. “I’m drawn to you. I cannot really explain it yet, as I’m still figuring things out myself, but if you are willing,” his voice lowered, taking on an almost reverent tone. “I’d like to figure it out by your side, not just as your coach or even as your friend, but as something more. So, what do you say?” he finished, hope evident in his eyes.

 

Yuri didn’t even have to think about it. For what felt like the first time in his life, his decision was already crystal clear. “Yes,” he breathed, taking Viktor’s hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’d like that very much.” he said,  a dopey grin coming to rest on his face.

 

“Good.” said Viktor, smiling gently at the other. “Now,” his eyes glinted playfully. “Shall we continue where we left off?”

 

“I’d definitely like that too.” said Yuri, moving in closer, eyes about to close in preparation for another kiss, only to be sorely disappointed when Viktor instead released him, taking a step back.

 

“You’ll get it after you land at least three perfect quadruple Salchows during practice tomorrow.” he grinned, turning around and heading towards the door. “Think of it as… additional motivation.”

 

"Viktor!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! (^_^)


End file.
